resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chrysalis
The Chrysalis is the final boss of Resistance: Retribution and also main antagonist of Retribution. The creature is actually Raine Bouchard, who had completely transformed into a Hag, but the end result was actually an entirely different being. Due to the experiments that her father, Dr. Claude Bouchard took upon her, the mutation ended up horribly. The Chrysalis is invulnerable to normal bullets, is able to maintain Raine's mind, and is remarkably similar to Daedalus. After a long, furious fight between James Grayson and The Chrysalis, Raine manages to take control enough to say to Grayson of how Carriers everywhere are dying, but now Spinners are taking their place. She mentions how the Chimera are too advanced and will keep evolving, and mentions that the Chimera have taken over other worlds apart from Earth, just before she becomes completely infected. James pulls out a pistol, apologizes to Raine, and shoots her in the head, echoing when he had to shoot his brother. Strategy The only way to puncture through The Chrysalis' shield is to activate one of the towers found throughout the stage. Only one will be active at a time, so the player must be careful since The Chrysalis has a fatal blue laser attack which will instantly kill the player. Also The Chrysalis' attacks are not the only threat. Two groups of 5-8 Assault Drones will also appear throughout the middle of the fight, while The Chrysalis hides in a location that the player cannot access. *It is recommended that the player strafe, while opening fire with the Auger or Chaingun's shield activated. Or another solution is to use the Fareye FR-1 as the rifle could make her flee without giving her any chance to attack if the player use the Fareye's secondary fire function. Also, the player is awarded a skill point for using only the Fareye for the battle. *Once a tower has activated, it will fire a laser that temporarily breaks its shield. The player is now free to fire away within this rather short period of time. After a certain amount of time, it will retreat to a location from which it cannot be fought. More drones will appear. Only after they are defeated will The Chrysalis re-appear. Repeat the process. When half of its health is drained, two armored Titans will appear instead of drones. Try to kill them from a comfortable distance before they attempt to close in and bash the player with melee attacks. When they are rather far, use the L206 LAARK's secondary fire to gain the upper hand. After this is done, switch to the Razor and deliver several charged blades. Keep in mind that they will ricochet off a surface and home in on any nearby enemies. *After killing the enemies, The Chrysalis will reappear. Use any mixture of firepower while strafing to avoid The Chrysalis's deadly laser until she is finally defeated. The Longbow 1S-1K, acquired through getting all the Retribution Intel, can also puncture the Chrysalis' shield as it spares time by not having to circle around to turn on the lasers. This is definitely a weapon that is worth unlocking, as it will help the player unlock a skill point for defeating The Chrysalis in less than four minutes. Gallery Resistance Retribution Chrysalis.png Resistance Retribution Chrysalis1.png|The Chrysalis moments before being killed by James Grayson. Trivia *The general environment in which the the battle between James Grayson and The Chrysalis is fought, is the same for the previous area in the Birthing Chamber. This is also where the player, must defeat The Mother, a oversized siren, completely submerged in some type of breathable fluid. *Similair to Daedalus in Resistance 2, Chrysalis was the second main antagonist and only female characters in Resistance: Retribution. Category: Chimera Category:Bosses Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Deceased